basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Yiruil Space Trade Routes
The Yiruil Space Trade Routes are an ancient form of interstellar travel, that is still the form of travel used most in the Galaxy. The routes are a strange path of greater-than-light speed winds, that carry ships, and any other matter. The routes were believed to have been created by the in the early 3,000,000 BKRs. The space routes move craft to faster than light speed. This makes going from one side of the Galaxy to the other from a multi-generation voyage, to a several day trip. Each system has multiple trade routes moving through them. Construction The trade routes were constructed by the ancient and powerful Yanhacne Empire. The routes are a series of holes in real-space, that create another dimension which travels at a rate faster than light. The trade routes are accessed by the Yanhacne's Yuril Rings which accelerate and deccelerate a ship to and from greater than light speed. The rings work for some unknown reason, but are found to exist at every known inhabited planet. The only issues with the trade routes are that most species cannot handle faster than light speed for too long, and therefore there must be a series of stops if the voyage will take multiple days (the average Iorou can survive in this "extra dimension" for about two days.), and all objects in real-space have an influence in the extra dimensional space. If any object comes to close to these influences it will be instanly ripped from the extra dimensional space, and destroyed. Function The trade routes must be accessed by a series of rings, called Yuril Rings, that gradually move the ship to a near light speed. If the ship doesn't properly pass through these rings, a ship will be torn to pieces when it enters the trade routes. The routes can also carry transmissions through the trade routes, which is also a way of using the routes. A ship's computer must first connect with the rings, transmitting the galactic coordinates of the destination to the ring, as well as the size and type of vessel. Once the ring receives the transmission, the ring sends the message through the route to the destination rings. Once the information is received by the destination rings, the departure rings activate, and allow the ship to begin the process. The destination rings create an artificial disturbance that pulls the ship out of the route, and deccelerates the ship back to a speed that can be handled by real-space. It is believed that the Yanhacne's controlled many areas not known to the civilized galaxy, it is believed that if coordinates are not entered, but the rings are active, the craft may pass to an unknown inhabited system. Named Routes The name trade route has also been expanded to include artificial designator tags for specific trails through space that facilitate both mapmaking and travel. These named routes are defined in official star charts with exact defined coordinates for each planet on the route. The named routes are generally routes that have been discovered to be able to handle a greater number of ships at a time. Usually, when travelling between planets, ships are known to travel along these set routes. Category:Yanhacne Empire Category:Avopei-Larru Category:Yiruil Space Trade Routes